Entertainment In Video (UK)
Background: Entertainment In Video is a UK distributor started in 1978. It is a home video subsidiary of Entertainment Film Distributors. 1st Logo (1978-1981) Logo: Same as the first Entertainment Film Distributors logo, but the stacked words in VIDEO are seen below. FX/SFX: Same as the first Entertainment Film Distributors logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the first Entertainment Film Distributors logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on a UK VHS of Blood Vengeance (a.k.a. Emanuelle e Françoise). Editor's Note: Same as the first Entertainment Film Distributors logo. 2nd Logo (1981-1987) Logo: On a black background, four stars emerge from the left and right sides of the screen creating green, yellow, red, and blue wavy lines. The lines wave around for a while before straightening and adjusting to the center of the screen. Stars then make the lines disappear in the opposite direction of where they came, revealing a segmented "EV" (a la the first Tribune logo) in the four colors and in squares on many light grey and dark grey lines. "ENTERTAINMENT IN VIDEO" in white appears above the "EV" via flashing effect. The whole logo shines before fading to black. FX/SFX: The stars, flashing, and animation of the lines. Cheesy Factor: Really dated effects. Music/Sounds: It starts with a calm electric piano tune, then followed by electric guitar riffs and synth keyboards. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on UK tapes of Kimba the White Lion, Eliminators, Re-Animator, Teen Wolf, Breeders, Rosemary's Killer, Soldier's Revenge, and Day of the Dead, among others. Editor's Note: This is considered a favorite among B-Movie fans. 3rd Logo (1987-2003) EntertainmentInVideo1987Logo.jpg Entertainment in Video (1987-2003) Logo Logo: We see a close up of continuously moving water. "ENTERTAINMENT" in a metallic font in the same color as the moving water emerges from the said water. We zoom out to reveal that the water is a rectangle, the animation of the moving water freezes for a moment. As we zoom out, two inverted triangles of red and yellow appear from the left side of the screen. A yellow line emerges from the right side of the screen above "ENTERTAINMENT". Another yellow line appears from the top of the screen and rests above the rectangle. Two more yellow lines appear from the bottom of the screen and rest alongside the rectangle. "IN VIDEO" is revealed on the rectangle. The two triangles rest below "ENTERTAINMENT" and the rectangle flashes at the screen and the animation of the moving water resumes. Variant: On rental releases and retail releases (with more than one preview), the metallic words "COMING SOON" fade in below the logo just before the animation finishes. Cheesy Factor: The footage of the moving water is basically still and has CGI wave and ripple effects as "ENTERTAINMENT", and after the flash, the footage of the moving water plays afterwards. FX/SFX: The moving water, animation of the lines and triangles, and flashing. This is a big improvement over the previous logos. Music/Sounds: A synth hum, followed by this "tingling" noise and a 7-note synth piano tune which ends with a gunfire-like sound. Availability: Common. Seen on UK VHS tapes, and later in late 1998, DVDs, such as The Mask, Super Mario Bros., Rush Hour 2, Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, and Much Ado About Nothing among others. The DVD of Austin Powers in Goldmember was one of the final releases to use this logo. This logo is still used as EIV's print logo from 1987 onwards, even though the logo itself is no longer in use. Editor's Note: Like the last logo, this is considered a favorite among UK logo fans 4th Logo (2002-2007) EntertainmentInVideo2003LogoDVD.png EntertainmentInVideo2003LogoVHS.jpg Logo: On a purple gradient background, We see an inverted purplish triangle. A bright white star reveals "ENTERTAINMENT IN VIDEO" in a bold, tall and thin white font, across the triangle. The triangle shines for a while and zooms out before fading to black. Aspect Ratios: *On VHS, it is presented in a open-matte 4:3 aspect ratio. *On DVD, it is presented in a 2.35:1 widescreen (Scope). FX/SFX: The shining and the star. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current, but still common, at least in the UK. Was used in tandem with the previous logo for the first few months of its existence. Seen on Final Destination 2, Austin Powers In Goldmember (VHS, the DVD uses the previous logo) and the second and third Lord of the Rings films. Scare Factor: None. It's only boring. 5th Logo (2007- ) Logo: Against a black BG, we see an outline of glass triangle shining and then the gray triangle appears, this time no glass, and turn a bit, casting a reflection at the bottom. Then, the words "ENTERTAINMENT IN VIDEO" shine in at the same angle as the triangle. FX/SFX: CGI graphics & FX. Music/Sounds: *2007-2010: None. *2010-: A short synth entry with two ding sounds. Availability: Current. Commonly seen on UK Blu-Rays/DVDs such as Run Fatboy Run. Scare Factor: None. Category:Home Video in the United Kingdom Category:Home video companies of the United Kingdom Category:Other Home Entertainment Companies Category:Home Entertainment